Su nombre es Ezekiel Miller
by OFIXD
Summary: Eva no podía evitar proteger a su amado Ezekiel. One-shot, violencia. Ezekiel x Eva.


**D**isclaimer: Total Drama Island y todos sus personajes son propiedad de sus creadores.

**A**dvertencias: OoC, AU! Viven en un mundo en el que Total Drama es un instituto (Total Drama High) y todos son compañeros de clase. Bullying, violencia.

**Pareja: Eva x Ezekiel**

**O**bjetivos del fanfic: Escribir un fic sobre una de mis parejas favoritas y de paso exponer mis teorías sobre su conducta.

**C**anciones escuchadas mientras escribía: The kinslayer – Nightwish

Enamorada – Miranda

Fiesta pagana – Mago de Oz

**Summary: Eva no podía evitar proteger a su amado Ezekiel.**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**: _NO robes_ este fanfic, si quieres que tus amigos lo lean enviales el enlace a este fic. No te apropies de algo que no te pertenece.

**-.-.-.- Su nombre es Ezekiel Miller-.-.-.- **

**-.-.-.- -.-.-.- -.-.-.- -.-.-.- **

**-.-.-.- **

Encajó otro golpe en la nariz y éste dolió mucho más que el anterior, consiguió sujetarse al borde de la última taquilla de una hilera pero no sirvió para nada ya que una patada le hizo caer, se golpeó la cabeza contra la puerta de la salida de emergencias y no pudo evitar quejarse con una sonora y dolorosa exclamación a la cual le acompañaron muchas más cuando sus tres atacantes empezaron a patearle y escupirle.

—¡¿Qué pasa Miller, dónde están tus cojones?! —preguntó el líder sin dejar de propinarle patadas.

—¡Eres un maricón! —y le escupió antes de reír cruelmente.

—¡¿Dónde está esa marimacho, Miller?!

Y al escuchar esa pregunta sacó fuerzas de dónde pensó que no le quedaba ninguna.

—¡Muérete, hijo de puta! —a pesar de estar sangrando por la nariz, por el labio y de tener todo el cuerpo cubierto de golpes, a pesar de todo él la seguía defendiendo.

Los golpes cesaron al instante.

—¡¿Qué me has llamado, pedazo de mierda?!

—¡Sujetadlo! —ordenó el líder.

Los secuaces obedecieron ipsofacto y Ezekiel empezó a recibir golpes en el estómago, sentía como si se ahogase, como si se quedase sin aire y un profundo y ardiente dolor en la barriga. Intentaba ponerse en postura fetal para reducir el dolor pero el agarre de los otros dos no se lo permitía. Sentía que iba a desmayarse por el dolor y sólo podía pensar en ella.

"_Eva... Eva... Eva"_

—¡¿Qué vas a hacer sin tu novia, Miller?! —preguntó socarronamente uno de los que le sujetaban.

—Dejadle chicos —ordenó el líder dejando de golpearle—, creo que ha aprendido la lección, ¿verdad que sí, Miller?

Ezekiel que estaba luchando por mantenerse en píe mientras se reclinaba hacía delante, sobándose la tripa, consiguió mirarle con asco y escupirle a sus zapatillas.

—¡Hijo de perra! —el líder le dio un puñetazo que dejó a Ezekiel de nuevo en el suelo, a punto de perder el conocimiento.

Le hubiese atacado de nuevo si alguien no le hubiese agarrado violentamente desde atrás, no pudo huir y lo último que vio antes de que su atacante le girase y le noquease de un solo puñetazo fue a sus compañeros huir como las ratas miserables y cobardes que eran.

—¡Ezekiel! —Eva corrió hacia el chico en cuanto dejó cao al otro.

La chica se arrodilló junto a él rápidamente y lo agarró para apretarlo contra su pecho mientras acariciaba su rostro tratando de apartar algunos mechones de pelo que se habían escapado de su gorro.

—¡Ezekiel mi amor, contestame! —suplicó la chica antes de empezar a darle besos.

¿Quién iba a decir que Eva podía ser tan cariñosa? Las cosas que tiene el amor...

—E-Eva... —y esbozó una sonrisa antes de quejarse de dolor.

La chica le cogió en brazos y él no preguntó nada, se dejó transportar, se dejó llevar porque confiaba en ella y sucumbió al poder adormecedor del dolor sabiendo que había acabado. Por esa vez.

Eva aceleró el paso al notar que el chico cerraba los ojos, abrió la puerta de la enfermería de una patada.

—¡¿Pero qué pasa?! —exclamó muy asustada la enfermera.

—¡Ezekiel está muy mal! —gritó Eva desesperada.

Y en ese momento la mujer reparó en la mole herida que era Zeke.

—¡Ponlo en la camilla!

Eva obedeció y lo primero que hizo la mujer fue mirar sus pupilas con la linterna y no debió ver nada malo porque se tranquilizó algo.

—¿Qué le ha pasado?

—Le han golpeado ¡¿es que no lo ve?! —contestó una muy furiosa Eva.

—Calma chica, calma... mira, esto voy a tener que notificarselo al director y después tu amigo debería ir al hospital para asegurarnos de que no pasamos nada por alto.

—¡Haga lo que tenga que hacer!

La enfermera fue en busca del director y Eva cogió la mano de su chico, éste le devolvió un ligero apretón indicándole que estaba consciente.

—Ezekiel...

—Eva —él la miró y sonrió un poquito—. Me has salvado otra vez.

—Ay, mi idiota... —dijo ella devolviéndole una ligera sonrisa.

—Te quiero... yo sin ti...

—No pienses en eso —dijo ella poniendo su otra mano sobre los labios de él y apretando la mano que ya estaba cogiendo—, no te atrevas ni a pensarlo siquiera.

Ezekiel intentó levantar su cabeza para buscar los labios de Eva y como no lo consiguió la chica agachó su cabeza y le besó ella misma. Cuando se separaron entró el director junto con la enfermera.

—Ah, eres tú otra vez... Daniel —dijo el director confundiéndose de nombre y sin darle la más mínima importancia. Eva apretó los dientes casi haciéndolos rechinar.

—Ella fue quién lo trajo —dijo la enfermera.

—Acompañame muchacha —dijo el hombre indicándole la puerta. Eva miró a Zeke.

—Enseguida vuelvo —le dijo antes de acompañar al hombre.

—Y bien, dime qué ha ocurrido —preguntó el hombre con cierto tono de desinterés. Eva frunció el ceño.

—¡Le han dado una paliza!

—¿Quiénes?

—¡Y yo qué sé! Unos chicos.

—_Daniel_ es un chico problemático, siempre anda de un lío a otro —dijo el hombre jocosamente y riendo al final. Eva tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su paciencia para no partirle la nariz tras esa referencia tan cruel a las otras veces que Zeke había sido golpeado, aunque esa era la primera vez que acababa en la enfermería.

—¡Eso no es cierto, le han golpeado! —replicó ella apretando los puños y frunciendo el ceño.

—No es para tanto, mujer.

—¡Está en una puñetera camilla! —replicó ella enfurecida.

—Oh vamos, en la camilla de la enfermería ha llegado a estar gente por un dolor de dedo —comentó el hombre divertido.

—Quiero que inicie el protocolo de actuación ante este caso —ordenó ella mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Protocolo? —el hombre la miró con extrañeza—. ¿Qué protocolo?

—El que se debe iniciar cuando se detecta un caso de acoso escolar* —dijo Eva.

El hombre rió un poco.

—Mira chica, no te lo tomes a mal pero estas cosas pasan cada día y la etiqueta del acoso escolar es un simple invento de los que no saben defenderse.

—¿No va a hacer nada? —aunque preguntó ya sabía la respuesta, iba a ser la de siempre: no.

—Muchacha, las cosas entre hombres siempre se han solucionado así y siempre ha habido alguno más débil que ha pagado el pato o se ha llevado más leches, la vida no es justa y como comprenderás no voy a destrozar la vida de unos buenos chicos porque _Daniel _sea un flojo.

Y volvió a equivocarse de nombre y Eva tuvo que clavarse las uñas de una mano en la palma de la otra para mantener ese autocontrol que estaba a punto de perderse.

—No son buenos chicos, ¿usted le ha visto? Parece un moretón todo él. No puede dejar que se salgan con la suya —dijo ella sabiendo que iba a ser en vano.

—Estás exagerando chica, todo mejorará para _Daniel _cuando-

Y Eva no pudo evitar estallar en ese momento. No era sólo el hecho de que le hubiese cambiado el nombre otra vez, cosa que confirmaba las sospechas de la chica de que la pesadilla que su novio estaba viviendo le importaba tres pimientos, sino el que no fuese a hacer nada en absoluto, el que fuese a dejar que utilizasen impunemente al chico al que amaba como saco de boxeo, que estuviese en su mano protegerle y no fuese a ayudarle.

—¡Su nombre es Ezekiel, Ezekiel Miller, aunque parece que aquí a todo el mundo le importa una mierda! —y no le dio al director ni la oportunidad de formular una réplica sino que se dio la vuela e irrumpió casi violentamente en la enfermería.

—Nos vamos —anunció la chica a un confundido Ezekiel que sujetaba un pequeño pack de hielo sobre su pómulo derecho.

—Vale —soltó la bolsita de hielo y dejó que ella le ayudase a andar. La enfermera no se atrevió a intervenir dada la expresión de enfado tan aterradora que Eva tenía plasmada en su cara.

Con su chico de la mano Eva empezó a andar hacia donde estaban las taquillas de ambos y cuando llegó a la suya introdujo la combinación, sacó su mochila y empezó a echar dentro sus libros sin cuidado. Ezekiel hizo casi lo mismo pero más lentamente y al final ella le ayudó a colocarse la mochila en la espalda.

—¿Cómo estás, Zeke? —le preguntó ella cogiéndole de las dos manos.

—Adolorido —respondió él acariciando las manos de su chica con sus pulgares.

—No voy a dejar que esto vuelva a pasar —dijo ella con determinación.

Ambos abandonaron el recinto escolar, Ezekiel rodeaba la cintura de Eva con su brazo y ella iba ligeramente inclinada hacia su chico y con su brazo rodeaba los hombros de él. Ambos se sentían muy cómodos en esa postura porque sentían que era como andar abrazados.

Mientras recorrían el camino hasta la casa de él Eva recordaba con tristeza que, desgraciadamente, los primeros puñetazos que Zeke recibió en el instituto se los dio ella, ahora ciertamente se sentía mal por ello pero en su día él se los ganó...

Ezekiel no había tenido la mejor infancia posible. Cuando tenía sólo siete años tuvo que ver a su madre marcharse para nunca volver, éste hecho hizo que su padre empezase a beber con el consiguiente empobrecimiento de la pequeña familia. Zeke se volvió retraído y asustadizo lo que le aisló socialmente, no ayudó el hecho de que su padre decidiese que lo mejor para solventar sus problemas sociales era la escolarización a domicilio ya que el círculo social del chico se redujo al mínimo y su interacción con mujeres también lo que ayudó fatalmente al chico, el cual estaba escuchando continuamente a su padre recitar una especie de discurso misógino que el pobre chico aprendió como si fuese el padre nuestro. Cuando Ezekiel tenía apenas trece años detuvieron a su padre por conducir borracho y drogado, obviamente le retiraron la custodia de su hijo y lo encarcelaron. Zeke no podía decir que fuese a echar de menos a su alcohólico y poco afectuoso padre pero la detención del hombre propició que se iniciasen en la vida del hijo una serie de cambios drásticos: para empezar se fue a vivir con el hermano de su padre. Nunca había tenido contacto con él y cuando le conoció supo que era porque eran muy diferentes, su tío se encargó de él y se preocupó por sus problemas para relacionarse, lo llevó a un psicólogo y cuando éste recomendó que lo ideal para el muchacho era asistir a un instituto corriente le buscó uno bueno por su zona.

La terapia con el psicólogo sacó a la luz la misoginia que le había sido inculcada y esa misoginia le trajo problemas al comienzo del curso escolar. Así se conocieron Ezekiel y Eva, en clase, y así fue como Zeke acabó unas cinco veces en la enfermería del instituto en ese año: por provocarla con comentarios machistas, no pretendía provocarla, sólo expresar esos pensamientos que creyó suyos al principio pero que sólo repetía como un loro. Con el tiempo logró desprenderse de esas enseñanzas y Eva fue crucial para ello.

Eva seguía sintiéndose mal por lo que había hecho en el pasado pero así solucionaba ella sus problemas. Aún podía escucharse llorar con cinco años y recordar el motivo por el cual odiaba ir al parque, allí había tres niñas: Tricia, Carol y Trudy, sí, todavía recordaba sus nombres. Esas niñas se dedicaban a empujarla cuando corría, a ponerle la zancadilla, a tirarle del pelo y muchas cosas más. Cuando acababan de insultarla o de burlarse de ella siempre le decían que si le decía algo a su mamá el hermano mayor de una de ellas -no recordaba de cuál de ellas- la buscaría y la enterraría en el arenero. A Eva aún sigue sin gustarle el arenero, doce años más tarde aún seguía marcado en su alma el temor que sintió en su más tierna infancia. Un día vio un combate de su papá y le vio ganar y es que su padre era cinturón negro así que pensó que él podría pegar a Trudy, Tricia y Carol y así la dejarían en paz pero nunca se atrevió a decirle eso a su padre, y el día que encaró a las niñas diciéndoles que su papá era cinturón negro se rieron de ella. Otro día estaba con su madre viendo a su padre entrenar, Eva miraba muy atenta a su padre mientras balanceaba sus piernas -que colgaban del banco en el que estaba sentada- y comía galletas, su madre al verla tan concentrada le preguntó:

—¿Te pasa algo, cariño? Estás muy callada.

Y sin despegar la mirada de su padre, el cual venció en aquel momento a su oponente, dijo:

—Yo de mayor quiero ser tan fuerte como papá.

Y con esas palabras empezó una brillante carrera como deportista para ella: artes marciales, lucha libre, baloncesto... parecía que ningún deporte se le resistía. Su gran talento también se convirtió en una losa sobre sus hombros que descargó con violencia: la llamaban marimacho. Eva era aún demasiado joven para entender que era la envidia la que hablaba por sus compañeros, que era absurdo pensar que una mujer era menos mujer por hacer deporte. Los continuos _"eres un chicazo"_ _"eres una marimacho"_ _"el deporte es para chicos" _se tradujeron el golpes por su parte porque fue el único modo que encontró para hacerse respetar.

Cuando Eva y Ezekiel se conocieron ella era una especie de potente explosivo con una mecha muy corta y cuya explosión podía suponer un cataclismo, y él era un chico retraído que repetía mantras machistas como un papagayo. Sus encontronazos eran frecuentes pero gracias a la ayuda psicológica que el chico recibía sus tendencias machistas se fueron disipando lentamente y su verdadera personalidad dulce y tímida empezó a salir a flote. Lo que ocurrió con Ezekiel a los pocos meses es lo mismo que les ocurre a montones de adolescentes retraídos en centros de enseñanza de todo el mundo: empezó a ser insultado. Varias veces al mes algunos chicos de cursos superiores le daban algunas collejas, le arrinconaban y le quitaban el dinero del almuerzo.

El día que Eva lo descubrió sintió la ira crecer en su interior: allí estaba Zeke, arrinconado por tres chicos mayores que él y totalmente indefenso. Se le pasaron muchas cosas por la cabeza, tantas que ni las recuerda, sólo sabía que esos chicos eran como Carol, Tricia y Trudy y que no iba a dejar que se saliesen con la suya. Y fue hacia ellos y les noqueó sin apenas esfuerzo. Ayudó a Zeke a levantarse y sus miradas se encontraron.

Ezekiel sintió que algo dentro de él cambiaba para siempre: _¿Las mujeres son débiles?_ No, Eva era fuerte_ ¿Las mujeres son quejicas?_ No, Eva había noqueado a tres chicos ella sola _¿Las mujeres son malas? _No, Eva le había ayudado sin más, sin ser amiga suya siquiera _¿Las mujeres te abandonan siempre?_

Y cuando volvió a mirarla lo supo: Eva no se iría.

Así empezó su amistad, con él descubriendo la verdad que le había sido ocultada durante tanto tiempo y con ella entendiéndolo por fin. El su decimocuarto cumpleaños Zeke por fin tuvo a quién invitar -y pudo celebrar su cumple por primera vez-: invitó a su mejor amiga Eva y a dos amigas de clase llamadas Beth y Lindsay. A los dieciséis años Zeke reunió el valor necesario para pedirle a Eva salir y ella aceptó. Todo ese tiempo juntos, esa aceptación de las virtudes y defectos del otro junto con lo buenos amigos que eran había hecho que acabasen enamorándose. Ahora, a punto de cumplir dieciocho ambos opinaban que su relación era casi perfecta de no ser por los gilipollas que se habían dedicado a putearles a ambos en el instituto.

Sólo les quedaba atravesar el parque y ya estarían en el vecindario en el que vivía el chico, mientras andaban por allí él quiso detenerse.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó ella.

La pregunta obtuvo como respuesta un suave beso por parte del chico que ella profundizó. Cuando se separaron se dieron un abrazo.

—Te quiero tanto, Eva.

—Y yo a ti.

Caminaron cogidos de la mano esta vez y llegaron a la casa donde vivían Zeke y su tío.

—Mi tío sigue de viaje —dijo él—. ¿Quieres que durmamos abrazados?

Eva sonrió al escuchar esa pregunta porque era algo que a ambos les encantaba, dormir en los brazos del otro. Era el hecho de estar juntos, algunas veces lo hacían antes de dormirse y otras sólo se abrazaban y se dejaban caer en brazos de Morfeo.

—Vale, ahora aviso a mi madre.

Los padres de Eva estaban encantados con Ezekiel y por eso la dejaban pasar con él todo el tiempo que ella quisiese, eso les daba mucha intimidad. Le envió un SMS:

_Mamá, me quedo con Zeke_

_-Eva._

Y no tuvo que esperar demasiado para obtener una respuesta:

_Diviértete, cariño._

_-Mamá._

—Vale, puedo —dijo ella felizmente.

Subieron las escaleras con sus mochilas y todo y se encerraron en el cuarto de Zeke. Mientras deshacían los nudos de los cordones de sus zapatillas Zeke habló:

—Quiero aprender a defenderme yo solo.

Eva analizó sus palabras y le molestaron un poco.

—Muy bien —dijo frunciendo el ceño. Él la miró mientras aflojaba su cinturón.

—No me malinterpretes Eva, yo lo único que quiero es que no luches tú mis batallas —explicó él.

—¿Y la pelea de hoy por qué ha empezado? —quiso saber ella antes de quitarse su jersey.

—Escuché que estaban diciendo mierda sobre ti y no iba a consentirlo.

—De modo que el señor no quiere que yo luche sus batallas pero él sí lucha las mías —dijo ella antes de despojarse de su pantalón y meterse bajo las mantas de la cama.

—Touché —dijo él con una sonrisa. Se quitó su gorro, jersey y camiseta y se metió en la cama con Eva.

Los abrazos y los besos dieron lugar a suaves y sensuales caricias que no llevaron a nada más ante el evidente dolor que el chico sentía en su cuerpo, cosa que no impidió que se abrazasen mirándose a los ojos.

—Ezekiel, lo del instituto va a acabar —dijo ella.

—Gracias por todo, Eva.

Y tras un bonito beso ambos se durmieron en brazos de su ser amado. La paz les inundó, ahora estaban juntos donde ni las palabras, ni los golpes ni la intolerancia podrían herirles, estaban en su propio mundo, un mundo sólo para ellos dos.

**FIN**

*** Existen protocolos de actuación en los centros de enseñanza para combatir el bullying o acoso escolar. Si alguien os insulta en clase, en los pasillos, en el patio o por internet tenéis que contarselo a algún adulto y a los profesores pero si éstos últimos -junto con la directiva del centro- no os proporcionan la ayuda que necesitáis podéis ir a la policía. La justicia es lenta pero si es necesario hay que recurrir a ella.**

**Notas de la autora: **A mi esta pareja me parece que tiene potencial, ¿Qué os parece?

Nos leemos

**OFIXD / Carmen C. / Beth Yentsten.**

**P.D: Aprovecho para desearos felices fiestas y que tengáis un feliz 2015 :D**


End file.
